horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil Meerkat
Ameeer Pipi (born 1993/1994) better known by his stage name Lil Meerkat is a Canadian rapper and singer. He is known for his songs "Todokete", "I Read Lots of Fanfiction", and his controversial cover of the Queen song "Bohemian Rhapsody". Why He and His Songs Suck # All his lyrics revolve around Sonic The Hedgehog (mostly Sonic and Knuckles), anime, hentai, bragging about how rich he is and how he likes fanfictions. # His flows are terrible and he's not even on beat on many of his songs # His autotune use is terrible and he's out of key on many of his songs (ex. Bohemian Rhapsody remix), to the point where he sounds like a broken text-to-speech bot. # His production is terrible on many of his songs. # His stage name is stupid and makes no sense at all. # The audio quality of his songs is terrible, many times his vocals being louder or quieter than the instrumental. # The music videos that he makes are full of generic to terrible green screen effects. # His album covers are very poorly edited, especially the album cover for his debut album "Weeaboo Paradise, Vol. 1". # He actually tried to diss an anime called Love Live in one of his songs, "Todokete", which is a rip off of "Bitch Lasagna" by PewDiePie. # Some of his bars make no sense at all. (ex. "Cream Rahul, Cream Rahul, Rahul, Tommy") # He praises terrible rappers like Unkle Adams. # He is very egotistical. His Twitter bio states that he's the "Greatest rapper alive", similar to these two. # He constantly ruins other songs like [[Infinite Bodypillows|Infinite's theme song from Sonic Forces]] and "Bohemian Rhapsody", as well as making bad songs like "I Love It" and "Bitch Lasagna" worse. # His song titles are laughably bad (ex. I Eat my Own Ass, Anime Waifu) # He, Lil Flexer, Lama Doodle and Submarine Man have a really bad habit of putting fake VEVO watermarks into their music videos' thumbnails as clickbait in order to attract fans of VEVO to watch their horrible videos. # When YouTube user Xpstar214 released four diss tracks against Flex Entertainment, Lil Meerkat released a diss track against Xpstar214 and insulted him with lyrics like "You masturbate to anime tiddies all day". Ironically and hypocritically, Lil Meerkat has released a song called "Anime Waifu". The Only Redeeming Quality # He supports Michael Jackson in wake of the false allegations of ''Leaving Neverland''. Trivia *The reasoning for his hiatus is credited as him waiting until he hits 1,000 subscribers on YouTube. *On Twitter he has stated that his music is supposed to be taken seriously and not as a joke. Category:Artists Category:Mumble Rappers Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:Rappers Category:Pop Singers Category:Rock singers Category:2010 Artists Category:Artists who got worse Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Canadian artists Category:Bloods Category:Virgins Category:Flexers Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Artists who can't take Criticism Category:Fetish Artists Category:Offbeat artists Category:Artists with terrible stage name Category:Internet Memes Category:Artists had "Lil" Stage Names Category:Hypocrites Category:Flex Entertainment artists Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Worst Rappers of All Time